MEMs (microelectromechanical system) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, gyroscopes, etc., have found widespread using in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones
In recent years, it is increasingly common for Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) to be incorporated into integrated chips formed by a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process. The incorporation of MEMS (e.g., sensors, integrated optics, biochips, etc.) into a CMOS process allows for widespread use of MEMS fabricated with a high throughput.